Losing you
by Hopeisforsuckers
Summary: "I will never speak to you again." Maya said clear as water, she began to feel tears pooling in her eyes and she walked away, she couldn't see this, he made his choice and she made hers. The moment where Lucas began to lose her.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello lovely readers, so I've had this story on my mind since December, I began this on December and I just didn't knew what to do with it. I wrote the majority of this chapter literaly describing what happened in GMT2, so I'm sorry if you get bored. Anyway I just was done looking at it and knowing I hadn't post it. I hope this story takes a good path but I'm kind of in a writers block with this. So I'm sorry. But please leave your reviews so I know if I should continue or what or if you have any idea of what you'll like to see I'm open for any request!**

 **I do not own GMW!**

* * *

"Okay, then go out there, be the hero I know you are." Riley said, with a more happy and lovely tone to Lucas, Maya felt disappointed and angry too as she looked at the scene. She had stepped back a long time ago and this was just how is supposed to be a dreamer with the other dreamer, the prince and the princess.

"Thank you Riley!" Lucas said loud, looking at Maya seriously. But Maya felt hurt, she was hearing the echo of the conversations that were going on just next to her, but she just had a frown on her face. She was going to loose Lucas, she really was going to loose him this time. She felt a sharp ache in her heart.

Farkle enter too the tent, letting Lucas know everything was ready for him, she could hear the thick accent of Pappy Joe and the word proud rumbling in her ears. This? A near death experience would make he's own family proud of him? Lucas was one of the most amazing, understanding and caring people she ever met, how could anyone not be proud of him? More talking going on about sheep and tombstone, Maya stay stiff and quiet. She could hear how people put Lucas down, in just made Maya's rage even harder to ignore, why were people like this? Lucas looked like he was about to throw up, a clear upset look on his face. Another video pass, of a guy riding tombstone the bull, the guy broke his back or something, Maya wasn't thinking clear but she heard the broadcaster saying it was bad, everyone remained quiet. Maya needed to stop this.

"Are you out of your mind!?" Maya said again too loud, showing her true feelings more and more. Riley once again encouraging him and Lucas still being nervous, Maya angered how could he not see a danger on this? What would she do if he got hurt?

Then it was his turned and Maya felt waves of fear through her whole body this was it. Lucas walked to Pappy Joe fast; he was ready to do this. And then Maya lost it.

"Lucas! Look at me." Maya said chasing him, she was desperate, she would do anything to make him stop this terrible mistake, Lucas turned around. "If you do this…I will never speak to you again" Maya said seriously, she had to get it together, she said it loud and clear and their gazes linger and Lucas had a worried look on his face.

"Maya" Riley said calmly but she wasn't going to have shit from anyone, right now.

"Why are you for this?" Maya said angrily to Riley.

"Because I want him to succeed, I want him to make his grandfather proud" Riley said pointing at Pappy Joe with her hand, she was being honest but dreamy.

"You are not proud of him if he doesn't do this?" Maya said with rage as she turned around and look directly at Pappy Joe and he still didn't change his mind, he talk about his fears and riding them, but it was all blurry to Maya, she couldn't believe anyone could make this. But he wasn't going to change his mind and apparently no one was letting him get of this.

"I will never speak to you again." Maya said clearly as water, she began to feel tears pooling in her eyes and she walked away, she couldn't see this, she couldn't see anything. She hear Lucas calling her name but she wasn't going back, he had choose Riley with that, he hadn't choose her, he didn't do anything to stop her and that's what hurt Maya the most, he didn't even care. She wiped the tears of her eyes as she tried to get away from there as possible, she hated this pain in her heat, she had it so much.

But she will keep her promise, _bye Lucas_ she thought to herself as she walked away from that stupid tournament and from the boy she loved.

…

Lucas did ride the bull and he fell down but thank god Tombstone didn't step on him like he had done with the other poor guys. Lucas was a little sore from his back for a while and had some trouble standing up after hitting the ground, when Maya saw how he fell she hold her breath and only let it go when he stood up.

"Maya he made it" Riley said as she got near Maya looking t her with a concerned look. Maya knew that Riley was trying to figure why she had been so upset about Lucas but she concealed it well.

"I saw it, Riley" Maya said looking down at the floor as she played with the dirt. She needed to make sure that no one knew about her truth feelings about Lucas, as she tried to make them past. Lucas had made his choice, he just thought of Maya was a friend and Maya couldn't deny it hurt as hell.

"Why would you say that?" Riley said looking at her best friend, a little bit angry. "Why wouldn't you want him riding the bull." Riley said seriously. Maya sighed, she didn't want her best friend to know her truth feelings.

"I would have said it with any one of you guys." Maya said but Riley was not convinced, she could see a glimpse of superstition in her best friends eyes. "I'm just mad, if it would've been you I wouldn't have ever let you out of the house really." Maya said trying to get Lucas out of the picture so that Riley could be calmer. "I would have knock Farkle out if it mean that he didn't had to ride that stupid bull." Maya said laughing and she could see how the frown in her best friends face disappeared. "You know I would've done it." Maya said trying to laugh it off, Riley smiled and laughed too.

"Okay Peaches it's truth." Riley said hugging her best friend. "I know how protective you are for your friends, it's okay Lucas it's fine and everything it's back to normal." Riley said but Maya grimaced, not everything was back to normal, she wasn't planning on talking to Lucas. "What?" Riley said.

"Nothing, I'm just really mad at the cowboy right now, I know you and Farkle would've stop but he didn't so…" Maya said a little bit with a shrug.

"I'm sorry Maya, I didn't knew it would hurt you." Riley said patting her best friend in the back but Maya quickly interrupted her best friend.

"It doesn't. It just bothers me he's such an idiot." Maya said trying to hide the fact that she was indeed hurt about Lucas choice, it hurt her as hell, she thought he wanted her to be happy and he was just an idiot that didn't care about her feelings. But her thoughts were quickly interrupted when the boys came over to Maya.

"Hey girls, you okay?" Zay said looking directly at Maya giving her an apologetic smile, Maya gave Zay the smile back as she nodded.

"Yes we are! So what are we doing next?" Riley said hype looking at the boys, Maya lift her head only to see Lucas looking at her deeply concerned but she turned away from his gaze. Maya felt humiliated and hurt, Lucas didn't cared about Maya not talking to him.

"We are going to a rodeo tonight, Maya are you in right?" Lucas said still looking at Maya but she remained quiet, she wasn't even looking at him. Lucas felt irritated; his jaw clenched a little bit too much. "Are you seriously not going to talk to me?" Lucas said a little bit too loud; their friends stared at the scene.

Maya stood up and walked towards the cowboy, Lucas sighed in relieved, it wasn't possible that Maya was serious about her promise of not talking to him, his face release the tension but Maya didn't stand there, she just simply pass through Lucas and redirected herself to the truck where Pappy Joe was waiting for them. It broke her heart into a million pieces that she had to do that but it was about time that she got over her Lucas thing, she didn't wanted anything to do with him.

"What's her problem?" Lucas said a little bit too mad, Zay and Farkle just shrug; they didn't know how to respond. Nonetheless Zay knew well what had happened but he didn't wanted to say it now, he needed to talk to Maya first.

"I'm going to talk to her, don't worry bro" Zay said patting Lucas on the back, Lucas grimaced with pain, but Zay just moved on, Farkle behind him.

"It's just Maya Lucas, it'll pass." Riley said caressing Lucas arm, Lucas didn't put many attention; he was still trying to figure out what was Maya's deal. "Lucas?" Riley said and he got of his trance.

"Yes Riley?" Lucas said turning around to face Riley who was looking at him proudly, Lucas smiled at her, indeed Riley had been supporting him none stop, he really care about her and liked her. Riley just kissed him on the cheek and grabbed his hand, he bristle but he just went along. Nonetheless the knot he had on his chest because of Maya's behavior didn't let him think well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys so I'm sorry for not updating this, I hadn't had much time and this last week I've been studying af. So this story, hmmm, I don't know what to think about it but you'll get what you want in your reviews! I loved your ideas and I will put them in the story.**

 **Thank you for all your support, don't forget to leave your reviews and I hope you like this chapter!**

 **I do not own GMW but I'm already done with this hiatus.**

* * *

The ride home had been uncomfortable, they all were talking about how Lucas had been so brave and had mastered tombstone the bull, how he had been a hero and how his family was so proud now. Everyone laughing, everyone talking, everyone except Maya of course, she remained in the front seat, next to Pappy Joe who was driving it. Maya look at the rear-view mirror once and she saw Lucas watching her carefully, her green sea-foam eyes piercing her, but she quickly broke their stare down. When Maya broke it, Lucas fists clenched, he curse under her breath, still trying to understand why Maya had been so mad and him, he looked at that blonde hair falling like a cascade through her back, her baby blue eyes looking outside with an absent look on her face.

The rest of the day went without much struggle really, Maya was confined in her room all afternoon, she doubted if she really wanted to go to the rodeo and see Riley and Lucas together. Maya stayed in her bed and tried to sleep it off but it had been hard, especially with Riley laughing outside the room as her friends talked outside during lunch. Maya scoff, she shouldn't be locked forever because of a boy but of course the problem was that she was in the house of that boy, locked there until the weekend. But Maya stood up from her bed, she wasn't going to let that the pain in her heart take over her life, she was going out tonight and she wasn't going to care about Lucas that night.

…

"Maya you look amazing!" Riley said as she entered the room, It was now like 6:00 and they were all getting ready to go to the rodeo. But Maya had gotten to that way before, after she decided Lucas wasn't going to bother her anymore, she had gotten a shower, fixed her hair and tried some clothes on before she finally decided to go with a semi-transparent white dress with brown vest and boots, her hair fixed in curly little waves except for to strands pulled behind.

"Thanks Riley, I'm just missing the make-up and I'm done." Maya said with a mild smile, as she looked for her makeup on her bag, she had decided to do this for herself. Riley's smile fade away and was replaced by a fixed gaze on Maya as she walked to the bathroom to put her make-up on. Maya tried not to put much attention on it and she began to get her make-up on, she could still feel Riley's gaze piercing her from behind, she could see her with a peering expression.

"So, why are you getting so ready for a rodeo? You always make fun of it, why are you getting so fixed for it." Riley said curiously, maybe a little resent in her voice, Maya tried not to roll her eyes, why was she talking about this?

"Riley you know I get ready for parties like this." Maya said seriously, trying to get Riley off her back, Riley had been acting like this since… since Tombstone and Lucas. Maya realized that her friend had catch up something when they talked and about the whole deal, Riley wasn't stupid. "Why are you acting like this?"

"I just find it weird, you know?" Riley said as she got near to Maya, Maya's breath hitched. "I think this is the kind of thing you do when you kind of _break up_ with a boyfriend, I saw it on a magazine and everything." Riley said seriously, Maya set on a serious face, Riley knew and Maya wouldn't allow it.

"What are you implying Riley?" Maya said with an angry tone, her eyes narrowed as she looked at her best friend.

Riley remained quiet for a while, she was unsure what to say, she open her mouth to say something but she quickly shut it. Maya stared at her for a while, her eyes narrowed, she had to pretend that she didn't cared about Lucas, well she was tying not to care about him but Riley knew something.

"Nothing, I'm going to take a shower." Riley then said suddenly with a glare on her eyes, Maya remain looking at her best friend, she wanted to know if Riley had really drop it or if she was just waiting for the right time, but Riley was already turning the shower on, moving from the odd event and Maya figured it was for the best she didn't put much thought into it.

"Okay, I'll go to the bathroom outside." Maya said as she took her make-up and closed the bathroom floor. Maya lay against the door of the bathroom for a few minutes as she listen to the water falling in the shower, she was afraid that Riley might had found out about her feelings, her best friend would be hurt and she wouldn't allow Riley to be hurt.

It wasn't that Maya had already put her feelings aside since she began to know Lucas, Maya had always been trying to protect Riley and that was her job; this was nothing new, the only difference was that this time she was really going to try and forget about everything.

Maya walked outside the room trying to not being too loud because she didn't want anyone to see her, especially Lucas, she really didn't need to talk to Lucas. She checked the hallways before walking fast to the bathroom at the end of the hallway, she thought no one was there since everyone had a shower in their on room, little did she know. Maya walked fast with her make-up on her arms and open the door with force, looking the other way to see if anyone was coming, suddenly she crash against a hard chest. Her make-up fell from her hands along with her, Maya stumble backwards and hit her bottom, she groan in pain, Maya felt her blood boiling, she was sure this was some kind of joke, she thought it had been Farkle.

"Farkle! Why don't you get out of my way!" Maya spitted as she turned to get her make-up off the floor checking if everything was alright. But she froze when she heard that familiar voice she didn't wanted to hear at all, the same voice that some hours before called her name but didn't stopped it.

"I'm sorry Maya, I was just getting out of the shower." She heard Lucas saying, Maya was still stiff giving him her back, he was on the floor as well helping get her thinks. She rolled her eyes, this couldn't be happening to her, fuck.

Maya quickly stood up and so did him, as she turned around she could swear she felt her cheeks turning a bright pink, Lucas was in just a towel, around his well-rounded torso, holding the rest of Maya's make-up glancing at her. Like he was waiting for her to say something, but Maya knew she wouldn't, she was trying to get away from him and she was going to do exactly that. Maya didn't said anything, she stand there, both stand there having their little stare down, Lucas then look from down up to Maya.

"You look really beautiful Maya." Lucas said with honest in his voice and Maya could swear her heart skipped a beat, she opened her mouth to say something but then she quickly shut it, reminding her self that she promised not to talk to him, to forget him and that was exactly what she was going to do.

Lucas shrugged when he saw that Maya shut her mouth, was she really going to be this way? He had rode Tombstone the bull, she had to be proud of him, he was sure she had totally forget about it right now and she was going to act normal once again but she wasn't acting normal, she wasn't talking to him and the waves of fear began shocking his body. It wasn't that he had something for Maya, okay maybe a little, well indeed he had a lot of feelings for her but Riley was his unofficial girlfriend, he was supposed to be with her, they were the same, but still he couldn't stop the different things he felt for Maya.

"Maya come on!" Lucas then said a little bit angrier, he looked at Maya in the eyes but she had her head down. It was hard for Maya, seeing him like this and not talking to him or even making fun of him, but she had to forget him.

Suddenly a door opened up, the boys room, Maya quickly turned around, she was afraid it was Riley. Thank god it was Zay, after a while Maya and Zay had become really good friends; they understand each other and Maya had notice how honest and observant Zay was. Maya knew he knew her secret but he respected it and didn't tell anyone, it was more like they were partners in crime. She looked at Zay and gave him a complicity smile and he reciprocated.

"So what are you doing here?" Zay said mocking a little bit as he walked towards the awkward couple standing at the door of the bathroom.

"I'm just waiting for Friar here to get out so I can get ready." Maya said to Zay and then her eyes narrowed as she looked at Lucas, but she tried to not to be so mean because she saw how his jaw was clenching when she didn't talked to him.

"So, you're going Hart?" Lucas then said but Maya just looked at him with no certain readable expression, it made Lucas anxious, he didn't know what else to do, he looked at Zay with an annoyed look but his best friend didn't cared too much.

"I think Maya is indeed going, you look great btw." Zay said as he chuckled when he looked at Maya, Maya smiled and giggled when she heard Zay's statement. She knew that her and Zay would never be a thing, she knew he was doing this for a reason and she was going to found out later, but for now she just followed his game.

And Lucas couldn't be madder at the sudden demonstration of interest between the two of them. He knew Zay was his best friend and that he knew well he was interested in Maya because of how he told him about her, so he didn't understand the confusing situation. He had his gaze fixed on Zay with a hostile expression as his best friend was looking at Maya like the only girl in the world.

"So why don't we let her get ready buddy?" Zay said as he took a hold of Lucas' shoulder and push him aside of the door and let Maya go in, not before she took the make-up from a shocked, open mouth Lucas who was still holding it on his arms and quickly closed the door. Maya laughed as she realized what just had happened but she tried to put aside the feelings she had when Lucas called her beautiful again, she breath deeply and then put the make-up over the sink and began getting ready again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello guys, Here's the update as I promised today. The next one will be either Arranged or Senior Year. Let's see what inspiration hits first. I hope you like this chapter, I'm trying to write better and everything so please enjoy!**

 **Thank you for all your sweet reviews, your follows and favorites! And let me know what you think about this one, I'm sorry for not updating sooner. Please leave your reviews and opinions of what will happen or what you want! I love to see those and then out them on the story!**

 **I do not own GMW because if I would own Disney I would have put Rowan Blanchard everywhere like they do with Sab, I'm sorry but Row it's like my sunshine, she's so strong and she's only 14, such an inspiration for young girls out there! I think she needs more publicity than the one she actually gets.**

* * *

The friends strolled into the large field, it looked like a carnival, it was full of laughing people, music and food. There was a large corral so the cowboys could show their skills on the horses, the main event had been that afternoon with Tombstone the bull but now it was a relaxing evening, there were games and food and dancing, it was like a large party. After Maya had accidentally run into Lucas and Zay had flirted with her; Lucas had become a bit annoyed with her and Zay, somehow Maya could easily read him and she simply knew. But it was awful since now that he was angry and not talking to her, he was dedicating all his attention to Riley who couldn't be happier about it.

Maya sat down on a bench near some games, she had a enough of the whole Lucas and Riley thing; Lucas had been saying all the time since they arrived to Riley that he will win an fluffy unicorn just for her in a shooting game, obviously Riley was in ecstatic about the whole thing. But it exasperated Maya, all the day he had tried to talk to her but it seem like he had given up and that he really didn't care about the fact they were in no speaking terms, which hurt Maya, even more, she thought he will put a bigger fight for her, she guessed she had been wrong.

"So what are you doing here all alone, huh Blondie?" Zay asked as he sat down, Maya gave him a soft smile and then she turned her head, she glanced at Lucas and Riley. Riley look beautiful that day with her all jean dress and her brown belt, she straighten her hair and she had that goofy smile that Lucas love draw on her face as he was teaching her how to shot.

"What was that today?" Maya inquire as she pondered what his plan was but Zay raised his eyebrows. "You know all the flirting in front of Lucas." Maya chuckle and Zay reciprocated.

"I know how you feel Maya." Zay stated as he stare at the scene of Lucas and Riley, Maya shifted in the bench and began playing with her hair, it was uncomfortable. "And I also know how Lucas feels, I think he just needs time to realize with who he really wants to be with."

"But he does, Zay. He chose Riley not me. They are meant to be together." Maya growled, she had believe that too before but that day had been a clear example that everything was in her head, after all how could Lucas love someone so broken like her.

"I don't think he knows he chose Riley. You saw him getting all upset about you and me, I think this is just the way of him getting back at you for it." Zay stated as he glanced at Maya.

"If he's doing that, he is an asshole." Maya scoff as she stood up from the bench and walked away. Lucas was an idiot, for everything, for not listening to her when she begged him to and for using Riley to make her jealous and the worst of all is that he was indeed achieving his goal.

Maya walked until she reached the horse stables, she could hear the horses moving and breathing hard, she could hear the crowd outside going crazy as some cowboys rode them. Maya leaned against one of the stables where she saw a beautiful brown horse with blonde hair and she caressed it. It was annoying for Maya, everything that was happening, she cared about Lucas for two years now and she didn't wanted it to come to light but she hadn't really tried to forget her feelings for him and less of all during this year when he was showing more interest in her, hell they were both name best couple. But it was all over now, he chose Riley, it had always been Riley and Maya didn't understand why she hadn't seen it before.

But her thoughts were disturbed when suddenly Lucas and Riley rushed into the stables, Maya gasped at the sudden lost of calm she was feeling and she rolled her eyes when she saw who it was. Maya stare at them, it seem like they were too into their perfect dream to even notice her, but Riley turned around and glare at Maya, her joy clearly wipe off her face when she saw her.

"What are you doing here?" Riley question Maya, clearly she was once again being paranoid about Lucas, which made Maya enraged. Even more when Lucas had his eyes fixated on her reaction, but Maya took a deep breath and it was time to act.

If Lucas wanted to play then she would play was well.

"Waiting for Zay, he told me to meet him here." Maya articulated with the first thought that came into her head.

"Really? Cause Zay was looking for you." Lucas objected with a defiant tone, a smirk drawing on his face. Maya almost slapped him but she tried to remain calm. Riley gazing at Maya a bit puzzled of what was going on.

"Riles, I have to tell you a secret. It's about me and Zay." Maya stated as she got nearer her best friend who after the announcement raised her eyebrows in shock but a wide smile spreading in her face, Maya reciprocated with a small one that grew when she saw Lucas reaction. Lucas had his jaw and hands clenched, he seemed red and she could swear he could have kill her with that look he was giving her.

"Are you kidding me!?" Lucas snap out of nowhere, both girls gave him an odd look, he quickly got off Riley and stormed out of the stable, Maya's gazes lingered to him until she heard Riley clearing her throat.

"What was that about Maya?" Riley asked her with a tight voice, she was clearly annoyed by the whole scene, Maya looked down to examine her hands.

"I don't know, maybe he's just mad about Zay not telling him about us." Maya chattered with a sotto voice, she knew Riley was knowing something was up between her and Lucas, still she shouldn't found out for any motive.

But unfortunately Riley didn't buy it for a second.

"Maya, I'm not dumb. What is happening between you and Lucas?" Riley growled, Maya looked at her with surprise, Riley usually didn't behave like this. "Maya do you and Lucas, like each other?" Riley inquired.

Maya felt cold, the gazes of both girls link for a moment, Riley was trying to read Maya and Maya was trying to read Riley. But it was one of those unfortunately moments where neither of them could now what the other one was thinking, but it was good for Maya. Maya wanted Riley to be happy above everything else, maybe the thing with Lucas could go away although she was hurt and Riley was acting so aggressive, she knew it was what matter the most to her.

"Unbelievable." Maya laughed, she began laughing so hard that Riley began to chuckle after a while. This was the best way to leave the topic out and let Riley calm down from her suspicion.

"What are we laughing at?" Riley said with sweetness one of those goofy smiles drew on her face.

"About how you actually think, me and Lucas could-" Maya stopped to fake laugh a little longer, although her heart ache when she thought of her own words. "Could be together? That's impossible." Maya chuckled as she looked at Riley.

"But…" Riley hesitated, she tried to examine Maya more deeply but Maya remain with a big fake smile on her face.

"No Honey, He's not with me, he will never be with me." Maya proclaimed, both girls stared at each other for a moment. Suddenly Riley grabbed Maya's head with her hands and lean in a bit.

"Sisters tell each other everything, I know that you are lying somewhere in there." Riley made two vertical lines between her eyes. Maya swallowed hard, blink by the sudden action that Riley made, Maya needed to get out of there quickly.

"Okay, I'll tell you the truth but can you let go?" Maya requested Riley as she tried to drift her gaze from her best friend; Riley let go as the skin around her eyes drew tight. "I don't have a thing with Zay, we've been planning to annoy the heck out of him tonight. You know? Bros before hoes' and all those stupid things." Maya confessed but she could still feel Riley wasn't a hundred percent convinced. "Zay thinks that Lucas is too focus on you and he's getting jealous so he wanted a fake girlfriend so she could make Lucas jealous too."

As it was magical, from one moment to another all the factions in Riley's face relaxed and she gave Maya an honest smile. Maya finally let go of that breath she was feeling and she gave Riley a weak smile. Riley took a hold of Maya's hand and led the way out of the stable.

"Do you really think Lucas is too focus on me?" Riley said, as the music from the dance floor got louder.

"Of course! How can you not see it?" Maya giggled as Riley squeal but she couldn't deny that the pressure on her chest didn't felt good.

"It's like we are finally connecting! No peer pressure, no anything!" Riley screamed with excitement.

"Yaaaay" Maya said a bit more softly. She drifted her gaze from her best friend; she needed something to distract herself with when she saw Farkle in the dance floor dancing with some other guys. "Hey look at Farkle! Let's go join him" Maya said and both best friends run towards the brunette boy.

The three of them dance and had fun for a while, but it didn't passed much time until Farkle and Riley were dancing just the two of them, following the others move in perfect synchrony. Maya smile as she looked at them, they were the best friends ever and she loved to see them like that, for some reason although she knew Farkle loved them equally there was something with him and Riley.

"I'm gonna go and find something to eat!" Maya yelled at her friends since the music was too loud, both of them nodded but quickly went back to their dancing, Farkle was elated by all the attention Riley was giving him and Riley was having a great time.

Maya walked down the hallway of different shops and games that the rodeo had, she wonder where Lucas or Zay where, she hadn't seen them in a while. Maya didn't know if she wanted a hamburger or Pizza, she bit her lips as she looked around, she couldn't believe she was actually having so much fun in a rodeo, if Lucas found out he would make fun of her forever. But then Maya remember she wasn't speaking to him, nonetheless she didn't know if she had been too hard on him, he had gotten crazy mad at Zay when she said she had something with him, maybe he cared about her the way she cared about him? Should she talk to him? Maybe, they could be friends again and everything would go back to normal, maybe someday they could be something. Maya walked around the different stores, not finding anything delicious to eat or finding too much line in the good places but her thoughts were still on fixing her relationship with Lucas.

Maya sighed and lean on one of the little large stands, near one of those dark alleys between the shops when she heard a familiar voice. Maya turned around and walked towards the noise, when she heard Lucas and Zay talking or fighting, Maya peer a bit to see what was happening.

"I mean Zay, If you really like Maya you should have told me." Lucas said a little bit exasperated. "You know, I want you to be happy and all but-"

"This is like the hundred time I tell you I do not like her man." Zay called out Lucas softly, he was a bit irritated, Maya could tell. "But I know you do." Zay then stated and Lucas just nodded as he sat besides him on the edge of one of the large stands.

"I know I like her Zay, I want to fight for her and I think I can talk to her about anything." Lucas confessed, Maya felt butterflies in her stomach and a large smile was draw on her face as she heard Lucas saying that. "But I like Riley too and she seems like the right fit, doesn't she?" Lucas blurted out as he touched the nape of his neck, Maya's heart squeeze inside, she closed her eyes to control the pain she felt in her chest, she began playing with her blue necklace.

"You gotta choose man." Zay stated a bit serious looking at his friend with fondness and he pat his shoulder.

"I mean Riley, we are too similar. We come from the same place, we would do anything for our friends, it's easy and right. It has always been her, Zay. I don't think I would have ever survive New York if it wasn't for her, she's too important for me." Lucas confessed to Zay and that was when Maya's heart definitely sank.

Maya turned around and stop peeking at the scene, she lean her head back against the stand and tried to breath deeply, she continue to play and pull her necklace trying to get distracted from the pain, she could feel the tears pooling in her eyes. There wasn't much to do about it, it had been clear what he wanted. He had said just one thing about Maya but he had said all this romantic things and how Riley and him belonged together, everyone knew it. Maya was just the stupid best friend that fell for her best friends' soul mate and now she was doomed to be the rejected one. But it wasn't knew for Maya, people always left her and she was broken, _who would want to be with such a broken person like me?_ Maya thought, the rage she was feeling against herself was consuming her.

"But Maya, she's just wonder-" Lucas exclaimed but because of Maya's strong hold on her necklace she broke the lace and it hit the floor, hard enough to make a sound and make Lucas stop talking.

"Who's there?" Zay voice quickly sounded, Maya could hear them walking towards her little hiding spot.

She began to run, she left the necklace, she didn't wanted to look back, she felt the tears pooling in her eyes and she began to sob. She couldn't take it anymore, Lucas preferring Riley, Lucas being in an actual relationship with Riley, how could Maya blame them? They had been building this thing for two years and she was just in the wrong place, she shouldn't have ever began to have feelings for Lucas or even thought about him. But this had been her breaking point, he clearly preferred Riley and there was no going back from that, once again he made his choice and she was sure she would follow hers. Maya reached the exit of the rodeo, she looked around it was almost empty, she walked towards Lucas' truck but of course that Lucas had the keys, she hit the door hard and continue to cry. Maya looked around and began to walk through the highway, it was around eleven o'clock but she was almost sure that Pappy's Joe farm wasn't too faraway, she didn't care anyway, she wanted to get the hell out of there as soon as she could.

…

Meanwhile Lucas and Zay stand in the same place Maya had been standing not a minute ago, looking at someone who was running far away from them. Lucas looked at the person with interest, he then saw it, her blonde hair like a cascade falling from her shoulders and running with the wind, Lucas felt his mouth went dry, she had heard him. Suddenly Zay lean down and pick something from the floor, exanimating it carefully.

"It's Maya's necklace." Lucas stated, he felt a sharp pain in his chest, he knew what he had said, god knows how long of the conversation she had heard or what exactly she had heard but he knew her too well, she had heard enough to runaway, which meant she had heard how he talked about Riley, she was hurt. "Fuck, I messed everything up." Lucas said as he run a hand through his hair and glanced at Zay.

He had ruin everything with Maya


	4. Chapter 4

**IT FEELS SO GOOD TO BE BACK. I'm SO SORRY for not updating this or any of my stories sooner but I'm flooded with College things and I've been feeling SO TIRED that I really couldn't write anything. I've been trying to write little by little every chapter I need to write for each story so I can update at any moment but I don't know the spam of time it would take me with all this works since I will soon be at mid-term.**

 **But anyway, here is this chapter that you've been waiting for so long and for the last reviewers, have you been reading my mind? I was writing this chapter like already knowing what I wanted and then you guys wrote that and I was like "YOU KNOW ME SO WELL OR I KNOW YOU SO WELL" sndjnfjr/ I was completley fangirling. Anyway I will try to update The Wake-Up call next and here I bring to you this chapter! I've missed you guys!**

 **THANK YOU FOR REVIEWS, FAV OR FOLLOWS! Write more reviews so I know what you think of the story!**

 **I do not own GMW.**

* * *

Maya trailed the right side of the highway, some tears slipped from her eyes to her cheek but she tried not to mind them, she had been walking for over 20 minutes. She had fled the carnival as fast as she could and she didn't look back, she didn't want to and she tried to convince herself that she didn't needed to.

It felt like her heart had been squeezed, that she was bleeding, she really care about Lucas and Maya usually didn't care for people or did the best not to. But now that in the rodeo she had showed her true feelings, how she was so scared for his life and how she was proud of Lucas just the way he was, he didn't had to prove anything to anyone, at least she knew who he was even if he didn't rode that bull. Yet when he simply walked out of the tent, Maya saw how he couldn't have care less about her feelings, how for him the only valuable opinion was Riley's and Pappy Joe.

And it burned her, inside out.

He had been her for her during the art class issue, during the yearbook and in their belief project. It seemed like they had developed something deeper, their friendship had become something completely new for her and she believed that for him too, she had grown hopeful but now life was showing her and throwing her back in the box she shouldn't have come out ever.

Everything hurt now. The ache in her heart, her eyes from crying, her nose and skin frozen from the wind that was blowing too hard since it was late, her tired legs and feet who ran as fast as they could to get away from Lucas. Her whole body ached and she never felt like this before and as she walked it crossed her mind that she might not be able to recover from this. Maybe it had been a good decision after all, ignoring him and promising that she would eventually forget him because if it wasn't tomorrow it was another day where Lucas and Riley would eventually date and be the perfect sunshine couple they were meant to be.

Maya's thoughts were erased as she heard the engine of a car roaring from her back in the highway, suddenly the car ran just beside her at a high speed, enough to make her dress ride up, she could've sworn if the car was a centimeter closer to her then it would've run over. Then Maya realized that she had no idea where she was going, she had no idea where she was and she had nowhere she wanted to go.

Because of the sudden runaway, she forgot her phone and pursed at the bench with Zay and she knew it would take up a few hours to arrive to Pappy's Joe house walking and even more at night where she didn't distinguish the houses well, and mostly because the high way was between large fields and houses where far inside them. But by that moment Maya was already worn-out, miserable and just wanted to sleep, however she continued to walk by the highway, being more careful to stay in her lane or a car could run her down.

…

"Where is she?" Lucas growled as he reached Riley and Farkle on the dance floor, Zay right behind him.

Riley gave a little jumped by Lucas sudden appearance, she seemed gawked at Farkle when they were dancing together but she snapped from it as soon as she turned around to face him.

"What are you talking about Lucas? Riley asked, her brows frown as she looked at him with mistrust.

"Maya ran away from the festival." Zay spoke as he patted Lucas in the shoulder.

"What? Why?" Riley asked, she was upset as she looked at Lucas and Zay like criminals.

Lucas was stiffened, he felt so guilty about what he had done but torn apart too. He knew he might have feelings for Maya, although he tried to bury those because he thought he never had a chance with her. And he had developed his feelings for Riley, the girl who believed in him and listen to him, his first girlfriend and his unofficial girlfriend at the moment. Yet that same day, Maya had shown signs of caring about Lucas more than she ever showed and Lucas let himself and he wondered if she had feelings for him. But now, Maya wasn't talking to him and she had heard him talking about Riley like that and the only thing he could think was: How on earth was he going to fix that mess.

"We need to find her." Lucas let out of his lips like a desperate sighed.

…

Maya didn't know if she was able to walk anymore, the cold was getting worst and the exhaustion in her tiny body was making her sick. Trucks had stopped passing for a while now and she wondered if she would ever see another one again because honestly she wanted a lift to the house, she didn't cared if it was dangerous as Riley and Lucas and Farkle were always preaching but she needed to get the hell out of that highway.

Suddenly Maya felt a strong light coming from behind her and the familiar sound of an engine roar too. She twirl around to find herself being illuminated by a pair of big lights in a blue trunk, so as fast as she could she began to move her arms up, her thumb up as she run towards it.

"HEY!" Maya shouted, as the car got closer to her, she wasn't sure if it would even stop but she was going to try her best.

Fortunately the car actually slow down the pace and stopped right beside her. Maya remained silent for a few seconds as the window of the passenger sit came down slowly. She swallowed hard and she felt waves of fear, she was a bit scared that it would be an old creepy creep and she would end up like in the Texas Massacre, she immediately regretted watching that movie too many times.

Yet as the window stopped, it revealed a dark hair, blue eyes and jaw line for days, boy. He was handsome indeed but Maya was more focus to see if he seemed like someone who might hurt her, nonetheless he was only looking at her curiously.

"Uhm, Hi." Maya finally let out as she fiddled with her hands, she felt embarrassed by the whole deal.

"Hey…" The boy let out with a little chuckled; they both remained silent until the guy broke it. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"I'm not judging you or anything, but why the hell are you at a high way at 12:30 am, all alone?" The boy asked Maya as he cocked his head and Maya simply giggle.

"If you give me a lift, I'll tell you." Maya proposed and the guy shook his head.

"Come in then." The guy stated as he unlocked the door for Maya to come in but before Maya pulled the door opened she stopped.

"You are not going to kill me, right?" Maya asked slowly as she raised her head.

"Have you been watching the Texas Massacre lately?" The boy implied with a smirk on his face.

"In my defense, it's a classic horror movie you can't simply miss." Maya stated matter-of-factly with a smile on her face.

"I agree with you." The guy said as he straightened himself, put his hands on the steering wheel and Maya entered the car and sat down. "So where are we going?" The guy asked.

"I…" Maya felt doubtful for a moment, she really didn't knew the address or exactly how to get to Pappy Joe's after an hour or more of walking she was sure that everything in Texas seemed the same.

And to make things even worst, she really didn't wanted to see Lucas' face or Riley or anyone at the moment. To add up at all the bull ride thing, which had woke doubts and a clear crack on Maya's Façade, she had also heard Lucas talking about Riley like her one and only, and although Maya was constantly reminding herself about the fact that her best friend was meant to be with Lucas, she really didn't wanted to hear that at the moment, were her feelings had grown.

"Hey…" The boy murmured slowly as he gazed at Maya with attention causing Maya to snap out of her trance as she turned around to face him.

"I don't really know the address, or anything, just the outside of the house." Maya shrugged, after all she was unsure and with a lot of things running through her mind.

"Don't worry, I know everyone around here since I deliver the newspaper sometimes." The guy said as he started the car and straightened himself on the sit so he could drive comfortably. "Tell me a name and I'll surely remember it."

"Uhm." Maya mumbled as she bit her lip. "Do you happen to know the Friars? Or maybe Pappy Joe's house?" Maya asked as she watched how a smirk drew on his face.

"Of course I know them, Lucas and I were friends in Primary School but then he-" The guy said comfortably until he stopped abruptly as he watched her carefully, maybe he realized that it wasn't his story to tell and honestly Maya wanted to hear the story from Lucas about what happened in Texas before New York.

"I don't know what he did here, but he _used_ to be one of my best friends." Maya said as she laid her head on the window of the car.

"Used to?" The guy asked a bit concerned as he turned around a certain cornered that Maya felt familiar with.

"He was a bit of an asshole to me lately, so I'm not considering him my friend right now."

"Was it really that bad?"

"We're not on speaking terms at the moment, or if it was for me ever again." Maya stated as she baffled, she was clearly mad at Lucas and wasn't changing her mind on the Ice treatment she was giving to him.

"Ouch." The guy said, as he remained quiet for a few seconds and Maya saw a land with daisies all over it, Maya remembered this part of the path. "Well, if he's stupid enough to be an ass to a girl like you then he must deserve worst than not speaking to him."

And Maya halted and she hold on a breath, was this guy hitting on her?

"Yeah, sure." Maya muttered as she straightened herself, a bit surprise by the words that they guy had just said.

It was just weird and not normal for someone to say that to Maya. She was often known for being scary and not nice, Riley was the one who would always have a line of boys behind her, begging a chance to go out with her since they were little. Maya knew why, Riley was the perfect mix with being nice, pretty, happy and perfect, who wouldn't a girlfriend like that? Even Ranger Rick said it, Riley and him were supposed to be together like the universe wanted to. Yet here she was, in a car on the middle of the night with a very charming guy hitting on her without even a doubt in his voice. Maya felt a rush of adrenaline going through her body, as she began to feel how her cheeks were getting warmer and her heart beat was rising.

"So, what's your name?" The guy then asked Maya, he was trying to make a conversation and Maya felt even more nervous, why was he trying?

"I'm Maya." Maya stated as she turned around and her eyes watched carefully the guy's reaction as he continued to drive through the highway, he smiled. "What's yours?"

"I'm Evan, nice to meet you officially Maya." Evan let out with a smile as he turned around and gave her a smirk that made Maya smile him back.

Maya felt somehow shy, she was usually fearless and that was a fact, but she had trouble when she liked someone or someone flirted with her. She had no shame or even dignity to Uncle Boing because he was basically a crush and with Lucas she was always trying to make fun of him so she could deflect those feelings. But here she was, unable to ignore this guy any longer, not only because she was trapped in the car but because she also wanted to give herself a chance to begin dating, in around a year she would be at High School and dates will begin and things were going to change. And the fact that after this trip Riley and Lucas might be official, only made Maya want to know another person more.

"So what's your story Evan? What are you doing at 12:30 am in the highway?" Maya asked as she batted her eyelashes and watched Evan carefully.

If she was going to move on and completely ignore Lucas, she had to give herself a chance to know more people.

And that was exactly what she was doing.

…

Lucas leaped into action feet hammering the ground, he was getting anxious and desperate, he was having one of the worst days of his life, he believed. He had managed to ride Tombstone the bull and yet he hadn't been able to be happy about it, because the only thing running through his head was Maya. First she decided not to speak to him forever, she had basically kept her promise all day, she had heard him and Zay talking only about Riley and now she was missing.

Maya was missing and Lucas was losing his head over it.

Then Lucas turned around as he heard steps running towards him, he begged for one of those steps to be Maya. But it was only Riley, Zay and Farklre running towards him, there were still no signs of Maya and it cracked his heart and another wave of fear struck his body.

"I couldn't find her in the food part, neither at the dance floor." Zay let out as he placed his hands on his hips and gave his friend and uneasy look.

"She wasn't in any girls bathroom and neither at the stable." Riley said, wide-eyed as her voice trembled a bit and she bit her inner cheek.

"And there was no sign of her at the games or the competitions." Farkle breathe out as he gave Lucas as somber look.

Lucas remained quiet, his jaw tight as he thought where could've she go and why? Of course Lucas didn't know if she was sad about him saying all those things of Riley, it couldn't simply cross his mind that Maya liked him in another way more than friends yet he find it weird her reaction of today. But he tried to erase the thought of his mind so he could focus on finding her, she didn't know anyone else around here and she would probably like to get away from the crowds and people at the moment if she was upset or annoyed.

And then Lucas knew where she went.

"Let's go to the car, I think I know where she is." Lucas said as he took the keys of the truck out of his pockets and began to walk to the car, the friends followed him.

Lucas was clearly on a mission.

…

"Oh my god, did you really win that mountain climbing thing?" Maya asked with a laugh, her eyes glowing in surprise as she listened to Evan.

She had her legs up in the seat, her body completely shifted towards Evan as he drove through a dirt road. If Maya was paying any attention she would've realized that they had just arrive to Pappy Joe's house, yet she was too charmed by Evan's story to actually realized it. It wasn't that Maya was going to be Evan's girlfriend or anything like that but he had indeed been flirting and so had she, it was just something new for her and she actually enjoying the time.

"Yup, at 6 year old I beat a 12 year old." Evan said proudly as he turned around and gazed at Maya with those blue eyes of him and a strand of his hear covering a part of his eyes.

"Indeed I am." Maya laughed out.

"Well I'm glad you're impressed by my abilities." Evan said as he began to slow down the car. "And I'm sorry to say this but we have arrive to your destination m'am."

"What?" Maya asked, as she turned around confused as Evan said as he stopped the car in front of Pappy Joe's house.

They had indeed arrived.

Maya looked around and there was no sign of the truck that Lucas had drove to the Carnival, it was a bit disappointing and it ached Maya that her friends didn't even care she was gone and they had continued to have a great time. She bet Lucas had already proposed to Riley and they had become girlfriend and boyfriend again, Maya sighed at the thought and closer her eyes as she felt a sting on her chest. Yet her thought bubble was burst when Evan spoke and Maya turned around to watch him.

"I guess I'll walk you to the door." Evan said as he let go of his belt.

"You don't have to." Maya said as she opened the car door somehow resigned, she didn't wanted to go to the real world again.

She didn't wanted to watch Lucas and Riley being together, she didn't wanted to not talk to Lucas forever but she had to, she didn't wanted her feelings to be squished once more but that was her life and there was nothing she could do.

"I really want to." Evan said with a smile as he opened the car door too.

Maya smiled and then she got down, she closed the door and waited for Evan to close his, they both walked at the same time towards the door. Very slowly like they wanted to continue talking to the other for a longer time, like they wanted to stretch that little encounter of theirs.

But Maya burst the bubble of silence as they climbed to the porch.

"Thank you for the ride, really I don't know where I would be without you saving my ass today." Maya said slowly and a bit quietly as they reached the door and turned around, she gave Evan a little smile.

"You don't have to thank me, really." Evan said as he shook his head and gazed at Maya, eyes link together. "I have to thank you for being the best co-pilot in the story."

"Well, I thought you I had good taste for music." Maya smiled as she fidgeted with her hands and her heart beat rise.

She didn't really know why but this seemed to her, like the movies that Riley liked to watch, when the boy and the girl usually kissed.

"Yeah you indeed had." Evan said as he ran a hand through his dark hair, was he nervous or tired? Maya couldn't really tell but she knew she was. "But apart from that, I really enjoyed your company Hart."

Maya felt her cheeks blushing and she giggled quietly. "Right back at you Mountain Guy." Maya said as she gave Evan a little push.

It was supposed to be friendly and funny, but suddenly Evan took a hold of Maya's arm, his eyes were locked on her and Maya was looking right back. He was so cautious with the way he held her arm, just above the wrist but yet it felt like he was determined, he knew what he wanted. And then he slowly dragged her closer to him, moving his fingers towards Maya's hand to lace his fingers with hers, leaving a trail that gave Maya chills and when he stopped Maya felt like she was missing air. She didn't know what to do next, she was completely frozen and the way Evan was looking at her, oh god he was looking at her like he was going to kiss her. And so Evan began to lean a bit down and Maya's heart began to rise, did she really wanted her first kiss to be with someone she didn't really know? Was he really going to kiss her? Would Maya let him kiss her?

A thousand thoughts crossed Maya's head but then the sound of a car interrupted those thoughts and any action Evan was thinking to make.

They both turned around to see that familiar red truck, being drove by a crazy man at all speed as it stopped abruptly as it near crashed Evan's car. Maya felt cold because she knew who it was and now she was in a very compromising position and just as the thought crossed her mind, the drivers door swing open and the boy with sea-foam green eyes and blonde hair came out, his face giving an inch of confused, perplexed and Maya dare to say even disappointed or sad at the scene as he walked towards them.

"Maya?" Lucas breathed out like he was aching too bad, a simple touch of hurt in his voice that made Maya's heart drop.


End file.
